The Rebellion
by redenvy
Summary: GWPP When Ginerva Weasley decides to stir up some waves, she finds that a certain Slytherin is more than willing to help WARNING: femslash
1. Platinum Plans

Ginerva Weasley was a rebel. Really. Or at least she would have to become one if she were to do anything about the way she was feeling toward her entire existence at the moment.

Ginny was lying in her lilac room, on her yellow bedspread, waiting for the morning to come. She hated lilac. And yellow. It was the 30th of August and she feverishly waited the moment when she could step onto the Hogwarts Express and leave behind her worries for another ten months. It only caused her some concern that the worries that gnawed most viciously at her mind were those that were relating to golden trio who _would_ be following her.

They were downstairs right now, celebrating Harry's belated birthday because he had been too important to come a month earlier. And Ginny had been sent to bed. _Sent to bed_. Well, there had been the fact where she had thrown a fit and thrown a piece of chocolate cream pie at Hermione's overgrown bush of hair, but she was fine with wiping that out of her memory. But really, what right did that know-it-all have to tell her that if she would just study harder, she could achieve some sort of notoriety. Really. Ginny had all the notoriety she wanted. Well, at least she vowed to gain some during the next year.

And with these thoughts, Ginerva Weasley faded into sleep, at only eight o'clock at night.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and early. Ginny was the first to rise, after her mother of course, due to her early bed time the night before. She scrunched her nose at the thought but decided not to think of it anymore. She would just have to put up a brave front for the next five hours, lasting just long enough to see her through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ .

So, when the Grunge, as she had taken to calling her, though not aloud just yet, snuck right past her into the shower, Ginny refrained from making any sort of comment resembling the beginning of a fit. Instead she only uttered a quiet, "Couldn't get all the cream out last night?" and went on her merry way.

When the Weasleys plus two piled into the old run-down Chevy that the ministry had given to Arthur as a work bonus, it was almost ten o'clock and Ginny was silently congratulating herself on not killing anyone as of yet. Of course there were a few misses, but she always had managed to run outside before her fist decided to lodge itself into something. Better the vegetable patch than Potter's face, at least for now.

The train was a whole new battle to fight. She didn't want to give the trio the satisfaction of having her trail them, but all of her friends, or so-called friends,_ were_ trailing them. Ginny compromised with herself by finding an empty cabin on the way to the bathrooms where she could grab Luna while she was checking Mudmillings or something or other. Supposedly they liked toilet bowls far better than their normal swamp surroundings.

When Luna finally did come out to do her check of the facilities aboard the train, she caught Ginny's eye quite uncomfortably, very rare for the mellow girl.

"What did they do now?" Ginny asked outright, cutting to the chase before Luna could try to think of some way to compliment her, something she only did in the most uncomfortable of situations.

"Your earrings look nice. Are they new?" Ginny gave her the look that was usually reserved for Slytherins and Luna pulled her inside the cabin which Ginny had been occupying.

"Harry and Hermione kissed in the cabin and it was all very sweet, although I wasn't quite sure how you'd take it seeing as you were madly in love with him the for the las-." Ginny cut her off with a wave of her hand. Yes, she might have had a tiny crush on Harry during the first few years that she had been at Hogwarts, but she could easily get over this. Right? After all, he had been a complete asshole to her the whole year prior. She didn't need another big brother after all. Luna fidgeted again. Oh no, there was something else.

"Well, they decided that they were going to renew the D.A. since, you know, all of this had been especially tough this summer. They told me to tell you, though, and gave me this." She pulled out the shiny galleon that Ginny had used two years prior, handing it over to the redhead. Ginny accepted the piece of metal robotically and then turned on a smile for Luna.

"That's great, well, I better get some down time, I didn't sleep all night." Luna just nodded and floated on, toward the bathrooms, no doubt.

Ginny threw herself onto the red cushion of the seat and willed herself not to start sobbing as she had last night, before she had resigned herself to become more rebellious. Being untouched by everything was far harder than she thought. Maybe she wasn't cut out to be the stand-out type. But she would have to try. The trio would not get the best of her! She finally let herself to think on why she was so set against the people that she had once thought to be her friends.

_Ginny stood up on her tip-toes to kiss Harry, almost sighing from what she could just imagine would feel wondrous. But he dodged her. _

_"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked, though she didn't really want to get into that at the moment. After all, this was her first date with the boy, no man, that she had been crushing on for more than five long years. _

_The drifting snowflakes around them picked up speed, signaling the end of the best date that Ginny had ever had. Not to mention that Harry had asked her out. It was as she'd always imagined it. Well, maybe not as many awkward pauses and maybe a few more secret smiled and kisses, but she could definitely make something out of this. She was, after all, clutching his arm as they walked back to the school to enjoy some Christmas Eve tea and dessert. _

_Ginny could only think of how handsome Harry's hair looked and how she would love to see his eyes the moment he opened her present the next day. She had spent hours crafting a snow globe from magic which would show them dancing together in Hogsmeade. It was a perfect symbol of their love for each other, at least Ginny though so. _

_Harry obviously didn't feel the same, as he calculatingly gripped her hand and removed it from the sleeve of his cloak. _

_"Ginny, I don't think that we should do this, or anything like this." He paused for a moment to try to catch her gaze, but them thought better of it and looked away, "I don't want you to become and target and you know how hard this is for me." Harry trailed off, obviously having said the wrong thing. _

_Ginny jumped back from him. "You think that I can't defend myself, is that it?" Her eyes flashed, "You don't want to get involved with Ron's little sister. You think I'm just one of your stupid fan club members who would be dumb enough to get myself into a mess, don't you?" _

_Harry looked queasy about the whole conversation and turned to look back at the street which they had come from. He turned back._

_"Well, Gin, it's not that you can't take care of yourself, it's just that we have things to do for the Order and this isn't easy for me either, I just don't think I should be involved with anyone." He looked uneasily at her, "And there was that time in the Chamber and I may not be around the next time so it would just be better if…" _

_"Harry, that was four years ago, how can you hold that against me?" Ginny all but sobbed, but she knew it was too late. He couldn't meet her eyes yet again. Well, at least now she knew how he felt, she thought as she trudged back in the snow, not having a warm body to cling to. _

_Trying to talk to Hermione about her woes an hour later turned out to be a bad move. When Ginny approached the couch on which she could recognized Hermione's hair, she could hear Harry's voice, too. _

_"I mean, I think so. Would that be considered letting someone down easy? I don't think she'll be out to get me any time soon, and maybe we won't have to evade her so much, you know, maybe she'll go and make new friends or something." Ginny didn't hear the rest as she ran back to her room and ripped apart her bed sheets. _

Yes, so now she knew. And that was what they had wanted all along, wasn't it, for her to avoid them so that they wouldn't have to go out of their way to avoid her. But she had reconsidered her quite retreat.

Screw the whole fucking trio and anyone who decided that they were worth more than the littlest Weasley. She would find friends and she could live without the holier-than-thou Potter and Posse. She would make sure of it.

Ginny had to sit with second year Hufflepuffs to avoid the trio and crew, but she did it for the sake of her plan. The Platinum Plan, as it had come to be known in her head. She would have called it golden, but that made her more frustrated than she could bear. Platinum it was.


	2. Smells Like a Slytherin

Disclaimer: This does NOT belong to me. I am only saying this once. (Sheepishly: I forgot last time.)

All right, so maybe the 'Platinum Plan' wasn't so much a plan as much as it was what Ginny called the short episodes in her mind where she could see the trio's shocked faces and angry eyes. It didn't seem like a plan at all, actually, as she had no idea what was leading up to the shock and anger. Oh well, Ginny thought as she slid into her seat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, purposely located away from the trio.

Across the hall from the frustrated redhead, Pansy Parkinson sat, bored eyes fixed on the blond next to her. She arched an eyebrow as he continued his speech.

"It has to be something big, something that would send Potty crying to his mommy, if she weren't dead already," Malfoy said and then waited for the automatic laughs of Crabbe and Goyle, the only two Slytherins who still humored him.

"Draco," Pansy drawled, really bored this time, "When you actually come up with a plan, you can count me in, but for now I would prefer to have some treacle tart, if you don't mind." The idiot had made her miss the main course. He of course looked outraged.

"Parkinson, if you don't want to help, I don't give a fuck, but I think that your daddy dearest would, oh, and don't forget the Dark Lord." Draco scathed at her, putting on his customary 'I will now fry and eat you' face. Nothing that Pansy couldn't handle.

"We all know that the next encounter with Potter will be the last for the _Dark Lord_, and really, why would it matter to me what that old fuck thinks?" Pansy said and added in a, "You're acting just like that bitch Granger," as an afterthought. Before Malfoy could actually have a chance to bite back she rose gracefully and swept out of the double doors, surrounded by the flocks of others leaving to their dormitories.

* * *

Ginny groaned and turned on her side, checking the clock on her table with the dim light of her wand. Three in the morning. And she was _hungry_. Despite her initial joy at the sight of food following the short sorting, she hadn't been able to do much more than stab her roast beef, pretending it was Harry's face. Even though she had picked the perfect spot and had made the perfect promise of ignoring the trio, it didn't seem as it could be done. Not when everyone else followed them like sheep, not when their voices could be heard over the rest of those in the hall, and especially not when Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle just for them during his speech.

Ginny tumbled out of bed and stuffed her fist into her mouth to keep from screaming when she stepped on something suspiciously squirmy. Groping her way about, she made it to the common room and then out into the dark hallways. Casting a simple Disillusionment charm on herself, Ginny proceeded to follow the stairways and corridors to the kitchens.

When she tickled the pear slightly, keeping it from giggling too loud, the painting customarily assumed the pretense of a door and she stepped into the large room.

The house elves were busy as ever and a group of about five came rushing toward her, asking as to her preference of food from their selection, or perhaps just a cup of tea, miss?

Dobby, however, stayed behind as the other creatures bustled away to prepare the next day's meal after giving Ginny sustenance. "You is angry at Mister Potter, you is." He said, not angrily, but then again, Ginny had never heard an angry house elf. Well, perhaps Kreature, but those thoughts were better not revisited.

"What?" She couldn't really think of anything to say. That elf was practically in love with Harry, far as she knew.

"Dobby knows you is trying to cause him harm and Dobby will not allow it. Dobby advises Miss Weasley to leave the kitchens and not return if Miss Weasley is wishing to hurt Harry Potter. Harry Potter is a good boy and Miss Weasley will not hurt him." Dobby was practically screeching by then. Scratch that bit about never having heard an angry house elf.

Ginny snatched up the cup of tea that she could get to before being pushed out of the door by Dobby. She never saw the black-haired girl sitting in the corner, sipping coffee from a ceramic cup.

The girl smirked, her short black hair flipping as she shook her head slightly, "So the plot thickens."

* * *

Customarily, Ginny would have waited for the trio before heading to breakfast the morning after the sorting ceremony. She felt out of sorts walking down alone, but supposed that being a rebel meant that she would have to break out of her customs. She basked in the glow that leaving the trio behind allotted her, until she found that they had already arrived to the Great Hall before her. Great. They were beating her at her own game without even trying. She was terrible at this mean and sneaky stuff.

* * *

"I am great at this." Draco exclaimed in the Slytherin common room that morning, when everyone had already left for breakfast. Only he, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott graced the common room, Pansy draped across the dragonhide couch. Theodore sat impassively while Draco stalked around them, working far too hard to appear menacing, in Pansy's opinion.

Pansy rolled her eyes, she saw Nott defy the brief urge to do the same.

"Draco, you've been at this all summer and all you can think of is that there has to be some sort of plan, not to mention it has to be embarrassing for Potter. Maybe if I come back in a few centuries?" Pansy drawled out, wanting to savor the look on Malfoy's face.

Though, yes, they were friends and had been so from the moment their parents thought it would be beneficial, Pansy couldn't stand Draco for too long of a time. She was one of the very few who would stand up to him, so he felt the same way, although sometimes, though he'd never admit it, she was his favorite person in the world. Nott was just there.

He have up on snarling after noticing that she was probably right, and took a seat at the edge of the couch. "I suppose you have something better?" He questioned flatly.

"Actually," Pansy rose from her position in one graceful leap, "I do." She paused to take in the look that graced Draco's face, realizing now that she did that quite often. "It seems that a certain little weasel decided to renounce the Potter fan club and come over to the dark side." She waggled her eyebrows, giving him a pointed look.

"Wait, Weasley?"

"No, Weaslette."

"And how do you propose that'll work?" Draco said as scathingly as he could, though Pansy could hear the underlying excited tones in his voice. Poor boy, she thought, if one-upping Potter could give him wet dreams. "We can't exactly come to the Gryffindor common room dressed as recruits for the Potter Must Die mission."

"Just leave that to me. I'd look far better in the uniform, anyway."

* * *

Ginny wolfishly stuffed her food down at breakfast, completely ignoring the trio this time, as she hadn't eaten properly since the morning before that. Damn trio. There were no classes as it was Sunday, so she would have time to wander about and have time to fly. She was contemplating whether or not to try out for seeker just to spite Harry when a tawny owl landed in from of her, spilling her pumpkin juice and upturning her plate. Muttering a quick spell, Ginny took the letter from the owl's leg, fed it a piece of bacon, and watched it fly out.

_Ginny,_

_I suppose you wouldn't mind helping me on that potions essay that we have due on Tuesday? Meet me in the library at 1:00 if you can, if not then just send this back. Thanks._

_-Morgan Z._

Morgan Zabini, Blaise's younger sister, was terrible at potions. Everyone knew she was terrible at potions when her first day had ended with Snape giving her a detention and then scampering off to wash the pink out of his hair. Slytherins _never_ got detentions from Snape.

Ginny sighed and put the note in her pocket, the owl had flown off anyway. Morgan wasn't exactly a friend to her, but she was the closest to a Slytherin ally that Ginny had ever had. They were potions partners and managed to get decent grades together because Ginny took the potion making process upon herself while Morgan scribbled notes and made copies for her. It was a nice system. Pleasant, not exactly, but nice nonetheless.

Ginny glanced over to the Slytherin table to catch a glimpse of Morgan, surrounded by her friends who all appeared to share the same smirk. Morgan had her brother's dark chocolate skin and almond eyes with long wavy black hair to match. She wasn't exactly beautiful, but if she broke out of the Slytherin demeanor, she very well could be.

Catching Ginny looking at her, Morgan nodded in her direction and went back to conversing with those around her.

A thought then came to Ginny; perhaps she could recruit the Slytherin girl in her quest to take The-Boy-Who-Lived-More-Times-Than-A-Cat-Has-Lives down a few pegs. She was a Slytherin after all, and what snake wouldn't love to give Harry Potter a piece of their mind? And besides, they were practically friends.


End file.
